1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly to an umbrella with an illumination device to improve the safety of using the umbrella.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional umbrella in accordance with the prior art mainly comprises a shaft, a hub slidably mounted on the shaft, multiple ribs pivotally mounted on the shaft, multiple spreaders pivotally mounted between the hub and each of the ribs and a canopy covering the ribs. However, because visibility is limited in the rain and the conventional umbrella has no illumination device, the conventional umbrella user could easily have an accident on a dark rainy night.
Referring to FIG. 20, a U-shaped connecting member (93) is mounted on each rib (92) of a conventional umbrella to pivotally connect to one end of each spreader (94). Each spreader (94) has a flat end portion (942) that is connected to the connecting member (93) by a pivot. However, the pivotal structure between each rib (92) and the corresponding spreader (94) does not have enough space to allow wires to extend through the connecting member (93). Thus, it is difficult to mount an illumination device with wires on the conventional umbrella.
In addition, a handle is always mounted on the bottom end of the shaft for the user gripping the umbrella. A control device for releasing and expanding the canopy from the folded condition is always mounted near the handle. Referring to FIG. 21, the conventional control device comprises a curved control plate (96) received in the shaft (90). One end of the control plate (96) is mounted in the shaft (90), a pushbutton (962) is integrally formed on the other end of the plate (96), and a hook (964) is integrally formed on the plate (96) near the pushbutton (962). Both the pushbutton (962) and the hook (964) extend out of the shaft (90). The hook (964) engages with the hub that slides along the shaft (90). When the user pushes the pushbutton (962), the hook (964) retracts into the shaft (90) and disengages from the hub. The hub with all of the spreaders will then slide along the shaft (90) and the canopy will expand due to the interaction between the spreaders and the ribs.
However, because the flexibility of the conventional control plate (96) depends on the shape of the plate (96), the distance that the hook (964) can move is so small, and the reaction of the hook (964) is slow as the user pushes the button (962).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved umbrella to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved umbrella having a shaft, multiple ribs, multiple spreaders, a canopy and an illumination device. The illumination device has an illumination assembly on the top end of the shaft, another illumination assembly on the free end of each rib and a control assembly to provide electricity to each illumination assembly. The illumination devices provide good illumination to people in the rain. This increases the decorative effect and the safety of the umbrella.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.